Currently available mirror and television devices typically include a television mounted to the back of a mirror. This arrangement is a convenient space saving device as it embeds a television in the existing space occupied by a mirror. Although available, these devices typically suffer from either poor transmissivity or reflectivity.
The transmissivity and reflectivity of a mirror are roughly inversely related. That is, a mirror with high transmissivity generally has low reflectivity, and a mirror with high reflectivity generally has low transmissivity. As a result, a mirror with high transmissivity will allow more light from a television located behind the mirror to pass through the mirror, resulting in better viewing of the image displayed on the television. However, such a mirror will also have a relatively low reflectivity, resulting in a lower quality reflection in the mirror.
In addition to the presenting the difficulty of balancing television image quality with the reflection quality, current mirror/television combinations do not provide additional sources of illumination, such as back lighting. This results in the need for separate light fixtures in addition to the mirror/television combination, which can cause additional installation costs and unsightly clutter.